Failure (Pussy Nigga)
"Failure (Pussy Nigga)" is a song by Gucci Mane featuring Nicki Minaj. Lyrics I smell ya, nigga, you a failure You pussy to me, hell ya I think you a failure, you rookie to me See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga I smell ya, nigga, you a failure You pussy to me, hell ya I think you a failure, you rookie to me See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See I'm the boss of bosses so please proceed with caution Jewelry cost a fortune, my financial consultants My 9 o'clock appointment, smokin' in ma office Sippin on a latte, the speaker phone I'm talkin' (Hello) $5,000 jeans a quarter brick is balkin' Chicken for a feature, but we feel that it's a bargin The bezzle on my Bentley, wash it off just like a biscuit Gucci Mane, you pussies better bring security ... you don't fit in me, well go join a sorority So Icey the minority, it's Gucci the priority ??? Pounds of weed and ecstasy, my jewelry ??? is prejudice Gucci Mane, So Icey boy, shinin' like a lighting bolt Light bulb chandelier, lunar sun solar exclipes Gucci man the blizzard, pussy wetter take a load of him Pussy nigga, see a pussy nigga, slap a pussy nigga I smell ya, nigga, you a failure You pussy to me, hell ya I think you a failure, you rookie to me See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga I smell ya, nigga, you a failure You pussy to me, hell ya I think you a failure, you rookie to me See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga You're pussier than my lollipop picture I be up top pussy poppin' on the Gixter Pop ya kickstand, little mama, I'm the Nicster I'll pop you then I'll pop your little sister You're pussier than a strip club dancer Maybe Wayne shoulda caledl you the pussy monster Pussy goin' bonkers, fuck is my bouncers Niggas payin bucks to see my pussy at my concert Pussy dis, pussy dat, pussy thick, pussy fat Break me off a piece a dat, pussy-kit, pussy-kat I smell pussy, get a pussy-tic pussy-tac Wait, matter fact you a-running from a pussy rat See a pussy, slap a pussy and tell 'em that's the pussy My pussy from another planet, got that NASA pussy I'm Minaj, that's Gucci, that's Wayne Yeah, you cuchi, stop playin' I smell ya, nigga, you a failure You pussy to me, hell ya I think you a failure, you rookie to me See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga I smell ya, nigga, you a failure You pussy to me, hell ya I think you a failure, you rookie to me See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga See a pussy nigga slap a pussy nigga, pussy nigga Category: Songs Category: Songs featuring Minaj Category:2009